Everything I Didn't Say
by mallorycastleberrywalker
Summary: Vietnam wears a callous mask that Mallory Castleberry-Walker can't break through. VietnamxOC oneshot OOC Vietnam


The sound of a running engine and the chatter of adults was the only thing you could hear on the boat. Taking a breath of the Vietnam air, you scanned your (e/c) eyes around the water coconuts trees surrounding the stream that you happened to be traveling in. Looking the opposite way, you saw your childhood friend, Chien Nguyen, looking out the scenery.

Chien seemed to be the calmest guy you've ever met, always dealing with tough situations right away, taking charge of a plan, never complaining… there was honestly a lot more great deeds you could put under Chien's name. He must have got his smarts from his parents; after all, that family of his were rich bastards. Well, you were one to say; your family were also rich and prosperous. Usually, rich families earn the reputation of being rude, haughty, and self-centered, but there were families that behaved appropriately. For example, there was your family and Chien's family. Both of the families were acted friendly towards each other and decided to merge companies. You were honestly jealous of Chien; he had everything: the looks, the athletic abilities, and the wisdom. From your point of view, he seemed to be the perfect boyfriend for any girl to take home.

"Oi," Chien said as he stared at you with brown orbs, "What are you staring at?"

You quit dazing as soon as you heard his voice. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something," You reply.

His emotionless face nodded, looking back to the boring scenery before him. As he did so, you decided to refresh your mind about his personality. Chien, to you, seemed to be wise, helpful, headstrong, but smile-less. It always bothered you that Chien never smiled, and you plotted to make him smile one day or another. Once you finished brushing up, you turned your head to take in the scenery yourself.

"Hey, (Y/n)," Chien said in a tone of question. You turned your head slightly, taking a look at Chien, who wasn't looking back.

"What's up, Chien?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How long have we known each other?" Chien asked, yawning in boredom.

"Well, now that you asked... I never really kept track," You said, clenching your chin in a thinking posture, "Maybe five to six years?"

"I see," Chien blinked twice, not showing any emotion. You rolled your eyes in reaction to this. You didn't exactly appreciate that he was ignoring the existence of emotions.

"Chien, why don't you show any emotions?" You asked, showing a kind of pleading-answer-to-the-question tone.

The black haired boy shrugged, "I'm just saving them for someone when the time comes."

When the time comes… what did that mean? Was he in love with that cute Asian girl with the twin buns on the sides? Was he waiting for some kind of tragic moment to take its place? All these questions remained unanswered as you decided to wipe them away.

"When the time comes… makes sense, I suppose," You said, sarcastically. Chien rolled his eyes, soon taking notice to the forest of delicious pleasure up ahead of the boat. Your mouth watered as you saw the trees of sweet goodness in front of you. There were Rambutan trees, fifties of them! They all looked ripe and juicy, ready to chew on. Chien had a 'wtf' look as he saw your eagerness to join the fruits in their harmony. You were itching to join the fruits and leaves in harmony with their trees!

Soon, the boat reached its destination. You didn't hesitate to jump off head of the boat onto the wooden dock of planks. Chien and the other family members followed behind, already seeing you barge into the fruit. You plucked off each Rambutan one by one, taking the green-spiked and pink shells apart. You plopped the hidden fruits inside your mouth and spitting out the seeds onto the ground.

For a while, everyone went their separate ways, each obtaining a batch of Rambutans for themselves. The journey through the forest of green and pink went on for about three hours, and still did.

You walked on a path to the largest tree in the forest; looking up, you saw Chien leaning against the tree with legs in between a trunk. As you squinted further, you saw a Rambutan in his tanned finger tips, still whole. You were deeply confused at why he didn't eat the thing yet; after all, Rambutans were the most delicious fruits in the season so far. Your attention was soon taken by the notification that Chien was staring at you.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's kind of weird," Chien said, running his finger through his short, black hair. You chuckled and decided to climb up the limbs of the tree, soon sitting on a trunk besides Chien. You ran your fingers through your tangled, messy (h/c) hair as you asked your friend a question.

"Why haven't you eaten that yet?" You asked curiously, leaning against the bark of the tree. Chien shrugged, gazing deeply into the details of the fruit.

"Thinking," he said.

"About what?"

There was a silence with the wind taking it's turn by blowing you two in the tree. Have you made things awkward? If you did, you would probably be off and running by now…

"Say, (y/n)," Chien said, narrowing his eyes down as he kept them on the fruit, "I need to tell you something."

You raised an eyebrow and put on an expression of curiosity.

"What is it, Chien?"

"Remember when I told you I would show you emotions when the time was right," Chien started, "Now's the time."

Your eyes widened, and you could feel your face heat up with a large blush across your face.

"Your personality is like one of a Rambutan. With a prickly outside layer, you tend to be assumed as an annoying person; however, inside of the layer is a sweet, delicious taste of delightfulness," he stated, "In other words, I love your flaws and your upsides. I loved the way your (h/c) sways with your body, not to mention your (e/c) eyes look like pools of radiance in the moon and sun. "

He paused for a moment, taking a moment to look at you straight in the eyes.

"I love you."

Your lips curled to smile; you looked at Chien with eyes of those of love-struck maiden. You kissed his cheek, making him blush ten times more than you.

"I love you too, Chien."

For the first time, a smile appeared on Chien's usual emotionless face.


End file.
